Mickey's pain
by Blazefire
Summary: Even with Delaney in jail, Mickey's past still has a way of causing trouble for him. Thank you Webbswoman for helping me.


This story features an OC as a main character, and that it is an AU. Jess Olivia is Mickey's girlfriend and Delaney's foster child. This story is set after Delaney is arrested after escaping the second time after he raped Mickey. I also own Diego, Jess' ex boyfriend.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hurt and anger; that was the only two things Mickey was feeling at the moment, he couldn' t stop thinking about Delaney and the rape. He was hurt about what happened, but he was angry at himself for not being able to stop Delaney from raping him.

He walked into the CID and a girl about his age with brown hair and blue eyes looked up.

She smiled as she made her way towards him but it only made him angry...because she used to be Delaney's foster sister. He stepped away from her and narrowed his eyes.

It was Delaney who had hurt him and he thought anyone who was connected in anyway could take Delaney's side and hurt him as well. But she was the one who found him and knew what Delaney did, plus she was Delaney's foster sister.

In his opinion, she could hurt him the worst.

"Stay away from me, Jess Olivia." He said angrily, and Jess stepped back with a frown on her face.

"Why?" she asked, looking at his face, it was filled with anger and worse, hatred directed at her.

"You were fostered by Delaney's parents, that's why." Mickey growled and walked past her.

"Mickey...." Jess said as she walked over to him and he glared at her. This was painful, to see him looking at her like that, he was her boyfriend.

".YOU!" He hissed through clenched teeth, and Jess frowned as she blinked back her tears and ran out of the CID office.

She sighed as she walked down the streets, she was thinking about Mickey, hating the fact her own boyfriend was angry with her.

Jess wanted to give her support to him after she had learned of what Delaney had done to him.

As she walked back to her car, her mind drifted off to another thought, her ex boyfriend Diego, whom she found out by the papers, had just been released from prison.

She got into her car and decided to go back home, it was pointless to hang around the station especially if Mickey was angry with her.

When she got home, she walked up to the door but frowned as she put the key in the lock. The curtains to her front room were closed; she must have forgotten to open them that morning.

She made her way into the kitchen, heading straight to the cupboard when her stomach protested the lack of food. She had just taken out the bread when she heard a noise.

A hand grabbed her wrist and another yanked her hair. She wriggled in attempt to get free, but her attacker was too strong. As she was pushed towards the floor her head hit off the counter and she screamed for help. Twisting on the floor she finally caught a glimpse of her attacker.

Diego, her ex boyfriend, he must have been there to get revenge because she put him in jail. He had abused her over a couple of years and finally she had the courage to make a statement against him to put him in jail.

Fear went though her body as Diego kneeled onto her back and said, "You will regret ever putting me in jail Little Lass." Jess whimpered, she knowing she was too weak to prevent him from doing anything.

He hit her in the face and kicked her when suddenly he heard sirens, the neighbours had heard Jess's screams and called 999.

Diego rushed out of the back window and out of sight. Soon Smithy and Gary ran in, both of them froze when they saw their colleague lying there.

"Oh god....Diego....," Smithy said as he called for an ambulance while Gary checked her over.

Jess had told the station about Diego and what he had done and the markings he would leave. There was the marking of his name on her left hand made with a knife sort of tool.

"Gary call Mickey and let him know what happened and tell him to get to St. Hughs ASAP." Smithy said when the ambulance got there.

Gary rushed to Sun Hill and saw Mickey, he ran over and said, "Mickey, you need to go to St. Hughs, Jess has been attacked."

"What do you mean attacked ? By who ?" Mickey asked, feeling his blood run cold.

"Diego." Gary said and Mickey gasped as he ran out to his black ford and drove to St. Hughs.

He ran into Jess's room and froze as he looked at her lying on the bed. He began to cry as he walked towards the bed and sat on it holding her hand.

Oh, Jess...how could I let this happened to you..." Mickey said looking down at her. Her face had cuts and bruises were already sprouting.

Her lips were apart and he could tell she was having trouble breathing. A tear slid down his face and hit her cheek. After a few minutes of him passing around the room. A moan came from Jess. He looked over and looked at her. Her brown eyes were opened.

"It wasn't your fault." She said, looking up at Mickey. "No-one....No-one....could have known Diego would....would do this."

Mickey could see she was struggling to keep her feelings under control, he pulled her into his arms which he knew would make her lose control and start crying.

Her bottom lip began trembling as she sank into his embrace and said, "I should have....have protected you but....but I didn't." as she shivered a little.

"It wasn't your fault and I had no right to lash out at you." Mickey told her as he rocked her and she began to cry.

Mickey held her closer rocking her slowly back and forth as he rubbed at her back, she laid against his shoulder and said "Mickey, what did he do to you, I mean I know some of the facts but not all of it, if you don't mind me asking."

"I thought I could handle him, Tied me up, then after told me what he was going to do to me, I tried so hard to get away, Can still smell him...he tightened the ropes then he raped me." Mickey started to cry into her shoulder and Jess hugged him.

"Its okay he can't hurt you." Jess whispered to him and Mickey took a deep breathe to stop crying, he placed a hand onto her face moving his fingers slowly over her cheeks where Diego had hit her.

Jess slightly shook as she cuddled up to Mickey and tears started flowing again.

"Its okay, Diego has been arrested." Mickey said slowly and Jess frowned.

"What's wrong Mickey?" She asked noticing that Mickey was looking very nervous

"He....He stabbed Smithy...." Mickey said slowly and Jess went quiet as she stared at the ground.

"Smithy.....Smithy....Smithy got stabbed because of me." Jess said in shock and Mickey hugged her.

"He doesn't blame you." Mickey assured her and Jess cuddled up when the doctor came in with the discharge papers.

Mickey helped Jess sign them and she was let out of the hospital.

8 weeks later

Jess let out a gentle sigh as she watched Smithy and her eyes dropped to the ground as she walked right past him.

"Smithy, she blames herself for you getting stabbed." Mickey said coming from the canteen and looking over at Jess who was preparing to go home for the night.

"But Mickey, I was doing my job." Smithy sighed to Mickey.

"I know that, but she doesn't." Mickey told him frowning.

"Give her time, Mick. She's been through a lot. Look, I'll talk to her later, tell her I don't blame her." Smithy said to him as he grabbed his stuff to go home.

"'Kay, thanks." Mickey looked over to where Jess was standing; her bruises had healed a few weeks ago, but the scars on the inside were going to take a lot longer to disappear.

The End


End file.
